To kill a mockingjay the story of the second quarter quell
by LInk02117
Summary: this is the story of the district 1 female in the 50th hunger games


TO KILL A MOCKINGJAY

A prequel to the hunger games

PART I

"The 50th hunger games"

PROLOUGE

"_District 13 is gone" President Snow assured us but no one believed him especially me. The whole country of Panem will fall soon but that is another tale for later it will be told. One way for snow to keep us from rebelling is the hunger games. Each year a boy and a girl will be taken to the capitol to fight to the death only one will win I know because I am a victor. I am mentor for district one and will teach my secrets of winning and fighting. I am….._

Chapter 1

Wake up…. I hear wake up! Please wake up I bolt up what I say all jumbled in my mouth it comes out walothgt. What? My sister asked what I say annoyed a little it's the reaping. What I yell oh no I forgot I was volunteering this year I get in my reaping clothes and head down stairs

The Reaping started out slow as usual they showed us the video of 13 falling and the live broadcast (Which strangely has the same mockingjay wing every time) of 13. Then our escort called out the names. There was no need for me to volunteer I was picked! Now for the boys our escort Lasha Hekerben says She reaches into the bowl and takes (what seems like 3 hours) a piece of paper she reads: ROLAND RESHA. I look up Roland I know him. But from where Roland was going through my mind. Then I remember he was helping me one day in the woods I barely know him but he is my district partner. They take us to say our final goodbyes I say goodbye to my family promising to win this. If only I knew how much trouble I was in.

Our mentor Poland Fretarch is not really happy to see us as we watch the other reaping I start to feel uneasy from 12 there is Haymitch (a strong buff guy who look pretty tough but I can outwit him) Maysilee Donner also was reaped. Wow the 50th hunger games tributes twice as more I sigh and go to bed. Tomorrow we will arrive in the capitol and we will dress in 1s district outfit feathery like the capitol itself.

Chapter 2

The capitol is shiny I mean real shiny! Everywhere I look shininess Roland is surprised also. Look Roland said as we passed by the train station look at the crowds well, well, well Poland said Roland sure has the right idea! Yeah right I say Listen missy he exclaimed you're from 1 people in 1 are happy to compete in the hunger games ok? Soooo I ask how was it in the 25th hunger games? He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. Why'd you ask? Dunno I Reply. Just wonderin well quit wonderin he said in a dirty tone! Listen Poland you're supposed to be helping us so why don't you? Well look how I was gonna help you but not now he said meanly! UGH I yell and slam the door form the dining hall. I lie on the bed screaming my head off. In the dining car I can hear Roland and Poland (strange their names sound so similar) laughing probably about me. I listen harder and make out: Soo Roland how you feel umm well sorta good he replied I mean I'm kinda upset Renee and the other two tributes are upset I mean can't they just spend some time before we die? They laugh _Well if they want to play that why we can two can play at this game. _I bus outta the door and say well I'm much better I'm gonna see how Jack and Richey are doin k? I ask. They stare at me strangely Ok Roland says. As I walk into the room I instantly feel sad not knowing why. Hey guys I say then realize their brother and sister now I know why their sad hey guys its ok I know you have to kill each other but still _Really Renee really I had to bring up the killing_ they burst into tears I groan and walk out. As we arrive in the capitol I see my new prep team_ great I think I'm gonna be stuck with these guys to do my clothes. _I go in and they fix me up and leave saying that my stylist will be in soon. She is in soon her name is Tigris she looks nice enough to be my stylist she's so happy to have a district of careers who didn't volunteer. She saw the reaping and probably doesn't care what so ever about Richie and Jack I do though. I'm put in a feathery outfit and see Jack Richie and Roland still sad for them. We ride in the chariots and then we all come into a circle for snows announcements Welcome snow said to the 50th annual hunger games the anthem stats to play and we hear cheers tomorrow is the interviews.

Chapter 3

Welcome Panem to the 50th hunger games interviews Caesar Flickerman exclaims. So Renee he says what is it like to be a tribute? He asks well umm it's kinda different I meant none of us had to volunteer so it's kinda cool sadly jack and Richie are brother and sister and have to fight each other. Well Caesar says bewildered that's nice ladies and gentlemen district 1! The crowd goes crazy for my performance and the other tributes also cheering but tomorrow I know I will have to kill them.

I wake up and look around strange I haven't been woken I walk past the avoxes and head down the corridor I see the others are up and Jack and Richie are crying. Well Poland says here comes one girl I shoot a dirty look at him and sit down. So I ask what's for breakfast Roland stands up and walks out. What did I do? I ask Nothing he's still sad about last night's training scores _oh yeah I remember I got a 10 and he got a 4 along with riches perfect 8 and Jacks suddle 9 _so I say nothing to be mad about. Try telling that to him Poland smirks. I walk away also I'm put into my uniform for the games an hour later I step on the platform and wait to be sent down. 60seconds is how long we have to wait I'm staring at the weapons waiting to get that axe (axes are my specialty back home) Just as I look at my partners I see Richie with her District token I just catch the glimpse of It falling when I yell RICHE! I just get her attention as the token hits the mine and she loses her legs.

**Part II**

**The games**

Chapter 4

Just as I hear Jacks scream the games start I run to Richie trying to help her but Jack pushes me aside I catch a glimpse of Roland grabbing my axe I DON'T THINK SO! I run to a knife and throw one killing Roland and grabbing the axe. JACK! I shout come on! NO I'm NOT LEAVING Richie HE SAYS! Just as another career rams into him and in attacks Richie I throw my axe and he falls dead I grab Richie and Jack follows me Just as I see Haymitch and Maysilee I ran into Haymitch and give him a mighty cut with my axe Jack c'mon he does. We follow into the woods farther finally we come to a place to treat Richie I see she lost her full left leg and half her right leg she's badly injured in her chest and her head has a big crack in it I can see her cranium Richie strokes Jacks hair and says something so quite no one could possibly hear but Jack. Jack wipes a tear from his face and looks up at me She said goodbye NO! I exclaim no I won't say goodbye why not Richie asked because I never said: hello. I watch as she becomes pale and then lies silent with her not breathing mouth. I wipe a tear from my face and head off with Jack who hasn't spoken yet. So he asks where's boy 2 I killed him oh Jack says why because he took my axe I answer Oh he said well let's get some sleep. As I watch the anthem play and the faces I notice Roland's not up there so Roland's not dead.

Chapter 5

The air around me is brisk I smell blood in the air but whose blood mine Jacks Roland's another fallen tribute? Whoevers blood it is I need to move I shake jack but he doesn't move I shake him again to find he is a decoy OH NO! That means he wandered off. I run off calling his name I find him trapped by Roland. Well I see you have a different ally don't you Renee You tried to kill me! Well Renee this is the end I'm going to kill him want to watch it? I am speechless as I swing my axe and make a gash in his leg. OWWWWW he exclaims I run and untie Jack with my axe he follows but Roland hits me with a knife I trip and fall into a pool of blood thinking it's mine I see the cameras in the ground I yell: PLEASE POLAND PLEASE! I hope Poland gets the message. I lie in agony when Haymitch comes and finishes off Roland this time I hear the cannon and see his body removed then Haymitch moves off the last thing I remember is Jack carrying me off. I wake up in a cave with a hue swollen bump on my head I see medicine (that Poland sent for either me or Jack) Wait where is Jack I look around in the dark cave and finally see him with another bump on his head also he is out cold. I shake him but get no response. I lie down for a rest hoping tomorrow will be better.

Chapter 6

I hear a rumble then realize the cave is falling down! I just make it out and realize Jack isn't with me I run around shouting his name but no response. I then see him walk out of the dust and rubble. Cave fell he said like nothing had happened. Probably game maker ploys I agree then we look up to see us and district 2 male and Haymitch. HAYMITCH! What asks Jack scared Haymitch I say again umm ok Haymitch what about him he asks. If we can kill Haymitch we win! Ummm but what about 2s male you take him I'll get Haymitch I say. OK he says and then we take off in opposite directions. I run through the woods faster than I ever could and see Haymitch. Haymitch I call he sees me and runs Haymitch I yell again. I finally trap him near a tree "Soooo" he asks "what's up" Not much I reply just wanted to thank you about killing Roland saved me a load "ok" Haymitch says "since you're going to kill me can I run away now" he asks solemnly. I think about it for a minute. No. I take a swing but he dodges and runs. I try to figure out where he is going when I hear a cry I run from Haymitch and he notices so he runs farther away. I stumble upon Jack bloody on the ground and 2s male standing with him (I learned his name was Kolard) Well Kolard said nice seeing you here misses running through arena and dodging attacks. I am so mad that I slash his face with my axe. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Then I take the final blow ( I don't know what ran through me a feeling of power and energy) I stab my axe into his face he screams in agony for about 2 seconds then falls still. I hear the cannon and know he's gone. The hover craft lifts him up and he's out. Jack I shout Jack. I'm ok he says slowly Jack I'm so sorry I say he sits there quietly and says something so quiet I can barely hear him. I will be with Richie soon he says. No I cry NOOO! I see his face pale as he lies there cold and white I hear the cannon fire and move so the hovercraft can pick him up. My body fills with anger and despair I take off with plans of going home with Haymitchs head.

**Part III **

**THE VICTOR**

Chapter 7

I find Haymitch at his usual place (near the lake) I take an assault and only result in slice on his back his eyes grow big and he runs. He runs toward the edge of the arena and I throw my axe witch I miss him (because he ducked curse him) He is still down as the axe comes up and bludgers me in the head I fall dead to the ground blacked out. I awaken in the capitol hospital my new name is Olivia Coin and (I don't know how he lived) Roland's name is Plutarch Heavensbe.

Chapter 8

I wake up in the capitols hospital surprised I'm alive but why has the capitol saved me? I sit up and feel a surge of pain through my entire body. Ow I exclaim as I'm pushed back down by a robot hand I lie in agony .


End file.
